Give Me Love
by everyfreakingflaw
Summary: On August 1st, Amu killed herself, leaving everybody heartbroken, espicially Ikuto. A year after her death, the guardians, and Ikuto, swear they see Amu as an angel, flying around the city making people fall in love... Who knew that it really was her? (Bad summary, I'm sorry, hopefully the story will be better)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear family and friends,_

_This is Amu, if you haven't already guessed well, I'm dead._

_My lifeless body is laying next to this note. Let me say sorry, I… I'm sorry, Yaya, Nagi, Rima… Don't think that this was my first option, I tried cutting, to deal with my pain, smoking, it just didn't work…_

_So, first off, I'm going to write to Yaya. Yaya, thank you, for being a good friend and not struggling to put a smile on my face, you're so strong, and I admire that, you're a beautiful little girl and I hope you live a long life and get married and have plenty of babies. (: _

_Nagi, thank you for being my friend, and always standing up for me, dealing with bullies, fighting beside all of us guardians. Please, ask Rima out. For me? See how your relationship goes, I would really love to see how you all work out, maybe… Just maybe if you have a little girl in the future, you should name her Amu, in my honor._

_Rima, my dear, dear best friend. I'm going to miss you, so much. But, I felt like this was the right thing to do, you are so amazing in everyway, and I hope that you and Nagi get together. I wanted to thank you for keeping somewhat of an spark alive inside me._

_Momma, Daddy, please forgive me. Don't cry, don't grieve, stay strong and stay alive for Ami. I know Ami doesn't understand, but please tell her that I am on vacation. __**Please? **_

_All the kids at Seiyo Academy, thank you for supporting me in everything I did as a guardian. I don't have much to say to you though._

_Ikuto… Um, please don't care to much. I know that sounds horrible, but please, just forget I was even alive, make sure you find a girl who truly loves you. Like I did. I will really miss you, all those days of kissing, snuggling, hiding our relationship from my parents, those were the days I honestly felt happy. I will remember the day I almost gave my virginity to you, then… You had to go home, I felt like you didn't want me. I was unloved, please for me, forget me._

_Kukai, stay amazing dude. I love you._

_Utau, thank you for not hating me all the time. (:_

_Kairi, you're a real man to me._

_And finally Tadase, make sure the guardians, always stay together, no matter what._

_Love, and strawberry kisses. Amu Hinamori._

_P.S. I love you Ikuto…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ikuto?" Utau asked from outside of my bedroom door, knocking slightly. "You have to come out sometime you know?" I could hear the faint tapping of her finger nails against the door.

"I'm _not_ coming out Utau." I said her name bitterly, reaching over and locking my door so she wouldn't bud in.

"Ikuto! Sitting around a mopping isn't going to bring her back!" Her frail voice cracked as she spoke, walking away I could hear soft sobs coming from her mouth. I covered my mouth and buried my face in my pillow. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ I bitterly thought, images of Amu's lifeless body lying on her bed-room floor, her Chara's hovering around her crying, pleading us to help.

"Why did you have to leave Amu?" I said aloud. "You left me so soon." I still layed on my stomach, my face covered by my pillow.

"Maybe I should just _die_." I muttered into the pillow, letting a tiny tear slip and drop onto the pillow leaving a dark mark.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu squealed, as I tickled her sides, her skinny arms attempting to push me off of her, her face turning red from laughing.

"Say I'm the most sexiest person in the world!" I smiled brightly, continuing to tickle her sides.

"YOU'RE THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD IKUTO!" She yelled out, I pulled my hands away from her sides, letting her catch her breath.

I smiled down at her, and moved a strand of her long hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful Amu."

Her cheeks turned a bright red color, making me smile and move my face closer to hers. "And _I _mean it, don't forget it."

"I-I Won't." She stuttered, looking into my eyes.

I pressed my lips softly to hers, she smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her onto my lap, her legs falling on either side of my waist. Rubbing small circles on her hips, laying back on the couch.

"I-Ikuto." She stuttered again against my lips, pulling away and looking at me.

"I love you." I said, smiling at her cuteness.

"And I love you too."

* * *

I bit my bottom lip, realizing a few small tears were falling from my eyes.

_"She's gone... And she's not coming back." _

* * *

_Please excuse this crappy chapter, I'm staying with my aunt, so I don't have much time to update. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. (: Bye - Britt._


End file.
